


Art #3

by garbage_will_do



Series: Sherlock Art [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_will_do/pseuds/garbage_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock with steepled hands in 221B done in acrylic paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art #3




End file.
